The rapid growth and evolution of the traditional and electronic commerce markets has resulted in the widespread demand for monetary payments by digital transaction. However, current payment systems are highly fragmented and insecure, which creates a threat of data compromise and theft during the transfer and use of electronic commerce data. This threat may result in losses for corporations as well as users of such systems, and these losses factor into escalating merchant fees and client costs.